Tags: Bounce
by A Fanfiction Angel
Summary: Short series of Tags following the episode of Bounce 6.16 , Gibbs/Tony friendship, Tony/Ziva slight romance. Mainly humour but some hurt/comfort at end. One-Shot.


_Wrote this last week but since Fanfic Login not working can only submit this now! Sorry folks! Enjoy! Also want to dedicate this to my best friend **hellotwilight** who read and edited this fic for me in record time. Love you! xoxo_

**_Disclaimer: Late last night I kidnapped all the producers,writers,directors and everyone who works at NCIS to be held for ransom so aka. I now own NCIS. _**

**_Just kidding! But a girl can dream...._**

* * *

_Jimmy Palmer: "That's Agent Palmer"_

"Dr Mallard!" Jimmy Palmer jumped in alarm and blinked several times as he saw the ME standing in the autopsy room. He pushed his glasses higher up his nose again. "Weren't you meant to be at your Pilates class?"

Ducky smiled and the wrinkles at the side of his eyes turned up, if Jimmy didn't know any better he would have sworn the doctor was smirking at him. "Have something to tell me Mr Palmer?"Once the body of the lieutenant was placed safely inside, he proceeded to shut the drawer but grunted at the stiffness of it.

Jimmy immediately rushed over to help, nearly tripping over himself as he did so.

"Feeling guilty are we?" Ducky said knowingly and he turned to his assistant placing both hands on his shoulder.

Palmer shifted uncomfortably, the corner of his mouth smiling a little before he stammered, "oh not at all…I was just surprised that's all…you love your Pilates and I thought…well…I was helping out Agent Dinozzo with something!" he blurted out.

Dr Mallard moved away a little, looking wistful. "And there I was thinking you'd remembered my birthday and was out to get me a birthday present. Oh well…I shouldn't have had my hopes raised. It reminds me of that time when my lady friend disappeared mysteriously one night and I went back to bed, thinking she'd finally remembered my birthday and went out to get me a last minute present…"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Palmer interrupted hastily wincing as he felt a deep twang in his stomach of guiltiness.

"They moved it later fifteen minutes today." Ducky announced and grabbed his coat and hat before walking out the door.

"And for your information I was born on October the 9th, _Agent_ Palmer."

X

_Tony: "Ziva's on facebook?"_

Hmm…a name..a name…the Big D? No…too freaking obvious. Oo! Got a good one..Magnum T.

Tony chuckled to himself as he typed that name into the sign up page on Facebook. Click! Done.

Now…search…Ziva David.

There wasn't any photo of her obviously for safety reasons, Tony scrolled down…likes…dislikes…she preferred broccoli over zucchini?! Who puts that on their Facebook page? Zivaaa clearly.

On her friends page there were some names in Israeli..her friends in Mossad probably and oh-so-nerdy Probie, great! She added_ him_ on Facebook!

Suddenly a friend request popped up.

Sexychic420 has added you as a friend, accept?

Duh. Tony hastily accepted and started checking out her profile.

On her comment box it read, "You are so predictable Tony. But thank you, because you just won me $20 from McGee."

Ouch…Tony thought and ran a hand through his hair.

Another friend request! Marine32 has added you as a friend, accept?

Again Tony clicked on his home page…but something told him all was not to be expected. "That's $40 Ziva, I told you it was going to have Magnum in it. – Gibbs"

X

_Desk Clerk: The guy did look a lot like you._

_Tony: Not helping._

_Desk Clerk: Was a little more fit though. _

"Ziva keeping fit does not mean I need to jog every morning like you do!" Tony complained grumbling all the way in the car.

"Quit snitching Tony, you asked for my help and I decided that keeping you fit would benefit me as well as I cannot have a unfit partner in the field." She glared at Tony.

The car stopped as they had reached the park, Tony glanced at his watch, so not the way he was planning to spend his morning by waking up at 5.

"Okay…three laps. The loser has to buy breakfast." Ziva tied her hair up into a loose ponytail and started jogging down the track.

Tony muttered another curse under his breath and started out after her.

They were down to their last lap and Tony was gasping for breath, but he wouldn't let a chick beat him – even if she was kick-ass ninja Mossad and all... He pushed himself harder till he came beside Ziva. There wasn't a drop of sweat on her face, the serene expression remained fixed on her features.

"Do you want to sprint to the end?" She offered, as a slight smile crept up on her face.

Tony was never one to back down from a challenge and without warning sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him as he rounded the last stretch of the park.

He was just back to the tree where they had started, when suddenly a huge dog darted out in front of him causing him to suddenly stumble.

"I won." Ziva patted Tony on the back in a comforting manner as she stood infront of him with her hands on her hips. "Better luck tomorrow," she smirked.

"Hey – it was the stupid dog that got in my way!"

Ziva tsked and shook her head ruefully, "Excuses, excuses."

Tony opened his mouth to argue when he heard a familiar voice in the distance behind him. They both swivelled around to find a man shaking his finger at his dog in a gruff manner.

"Bad dog Jethro! Bad dog!" McGee said completely oblivious to his other two co-workers standing two meters beside him.

Ziva laughed out loud and out of a pocket Tony hadn't noticed before in her pants took out a dog biscuit and offered it to the dog, patting it on its head in a fond manner. She looked up at McGee, "don't blame him, it was the new trick I taught him."

X

_Rule #38_

"Still here Dinozzo?" Gibbs called out from the railing to the staircase.

Tony looked up from his computer, the dim light of his desk lamp making his face glow from the darkness. "Yeah boss. Heh…feels good to say that again."

"Come get a drink with me."

There was a clinking sound as they bumped glasses and sipped their drinks, silence spoke more than words. Each was lost in their own contemplative thoughts, which suited them both just fine.

"You still drink often?" _to drown out your sorrows; _Gibbs asked turning to his senior field agent. He really was proud of him, his surrogate son.

"No, haven't come for a month."

Gibbs stared hard at him. _Liar, he thought._

"Get over it Dinozzo." They both knew what he was referring to.

"Can't boss. Just like you can't."

Gibbs in a rare fatherly manner, placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "There's a difference between letting and forgetting Tony."

"I…er…gotta go…see you tomorrow boss." He waved and Gibbs watched as he left the bar. As the bartender came over to collect the money, Gibbs said "He come here often?" jabbing his thumb towards the door which Tony just left in.

The bartender looked up from the table he was wiping down, "Came here yesterday, and the day before that too. Been coming everyday without fail for the past month."

Gibbs frowned, maybe Tony wasn't as well as he thought.

"He sometimes comes with a pretty Middle Eastern lady as well though…" the bartender scratched his beard with one hand.

Gibbs left the bar with a slight smile on his face, he now knew his two agents would be just fine.

**FIN.**

* * *

_So what did you think? Please review!_

* * *


End file.
